Short and Strapless
by ihearttnickj
Summary: ONESHOT When Rory goes to a LDB event that invited LDBers from other schools, she 'remeets' with an old friend. Platonic TristanRory


**AN: Rory and Logan are dating and Rory is a member of the LDB. The LDB has branches in all three Ivy League Schools: Harvard, Yale, and Princeton.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but if I did, Tristan and Rory would be friends and Logan would propose! The flashback where the LDB event took place at the Hayden mansion in this fic is based on caffy91's idea from Hayden in Training.**

Rory walked into the room and gasped. She was a member of the LDB now, but she still couldn't believe how extravagant the events were. The huge ballroom was beautifully decorated with one part crimson and white, one part blue and white, and one part orange and black. One would think these colors would all clash together, but, for some reason, it looked magnificent. There were waiters swarming everywhere and the food looked great.

As she gaped at the room, the boys in the room gaped at her. She was wearing an aqua

Terani Short Party Dress that features lots of sequined details and a bow on the left hip where the bodice and full skirt meet, and she looked absolutely stunning in it, and the blue made her eyes pop.

She walked across the room to where Colin, Finn, and Logan were talking, totally oblivious to the stares she was receiving. The boys were staring at her with lust and the girls were staring at her with envy because she, without even trying, commanded the attention of everyone in the room. It was no surprise to anyone when she walked over to Logan and kissed him on the cheek, because it was obviously this girl who the great Logan Huntzberger would settle down for.

When she got to the Limo Boys, she heard them arguing.

"You're wrong!" Colin exclaimed.

"What are you guys arguing about this time," Rory interrupted.

"Well," Colin began, "there was this guy who got sent toe military school and we are trying to remember what he did to land himself there.

"It was always 'you better behave or we'll send you to military school like the Dugrey boy'" Logan explained, mocking his father.

"Actually, he's here today, love." Finn informed Rory, pointing at the boy with hair sticking up in organized chaos that caused Rory so much aggravation at Chilton.

Rory couldn't help but smile as she thought about what he was like at Chilton and how he wore his hair in the exact same way as he used to.

"He just pissed the old man off one to many times." Logan told Rory when she found her looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"No he didn't mate, he pulled a bloody brilliant prank, taking apart the headmasters car and putting it back together again in the school hallway."

"You're both wrong, he got somebody pregnant," Colin defended his argument.

"I hate to break it to you boys," Rory started, "but you're both wrong. I'm pretty sure he always pissed off his old man, he got suspended for the car prank, and I'm pretty sure no one got pregnant. He actually had an extremely stupid moment, and broke into Mr. Bowman's safe with Duncan and Bowman. Stupid. Anyways, I'll be right back." And with that she left, leaving 3 very confused boys in her wake.

Rory walked over to Tristan who had his back to her and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and as realization dawned on his face, he looked confused as to why she was there and wearing such a small dress.

And then she hugged him. He had annoyed he and she had been happy to see him go, but now, seeing him again made her realize how much she had actually missed him.

Tristan had been surprised to say the least when she hugged him. He had left Chilton with the though that she hated him. This made him feel terrible because, despite his innuendos and cocky comments, he really valued their slight friendship, if you could call it that. **This was a platonic hug, everyone viewed it that way- Tristan, Rory, and Logan **

"What are you doing here," Tristan wondered aloud.

"Well," she said, laughing at his first words to her in 4 years. "I started coming as a reporter, you know, to write a great article to stun the pant off my editor at the Yale Daily New, and then as Logan's girlfriend. Then, I became a member when the LDB found out I was a Hayden."

_FLASHBACK (a lot like YJIJJ except Logan and Rory are already dating exclusively)_

_When Rory got to the forest, she knew exactly where she was. She was in Boston. More specifically her father's estate. Chris is rich and she visits sometimes._

_Later that evening during the celebrating, they heard someone clear their throat. Standing behind them was a guard wearing a patch that said "Hayden Estate" on it._

"_You are all under arrest for trespassing on private property," the guard accused._

_No one struggled as they were cuffed except for Rory who said calmly "Do you know who I am?"_

_As the guard snorted in a way that made it obvious that he didn't care, she grabbed his walkie-talkie and began to talk into it._

"_Joey, this is Rory. There is a guy here trying to arrest me and my friends, and I… yea you can talk to him." She said before handing the handset over to the guard and the guard's face paled as he heard what Joey had to say._

"_I'm really sorry," the guard said to Rory as she uncuffed her friends, "I didn't realize._

"_That's okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again." She said as the LDB member's faces were mixed with relief and confusion._

_Then, the guard face looked unsure and as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how._

"_Did you want something else?" Rory asked the guard genuinely._

"_I was, umm, wondering if you would sign this for my daughter. She really looks up to you." The guard asked, handing Rory an autograph book and a pen._

"_I would be happy to. What is her name?"_

"_Ruthie"_

_Before she signed the book, she looked through it and noticed Logan, Colin, and Finn's signatures, and couldn't help but laugh at Finn's message. She signed the book and handed it back to the guard and the guard apologized again and left._

"_Finn!" she exclaimed "I can't believe you actually were gonna write 'Drinking is Good' in that little girl's book! Who made you cross it out?"_

"_Colin always ruins all my fun love" Finn pouted._

"_Then what compelled you to write 'When you drink, don't drive. It's bad. I can prove it'?"_

"_Well love, in my defense he caught us off guard. They don't ask for autographs much."_

"_You don't get asked very often?" Rory questioned. "I always get asked. And I always write the same thing so I don't get caught off guard."_

"_And what is that Ace?" Logan asked, curious as to why she always gets asked for autographs._

"_Always follow your drams and reach for the stars. Love, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden." She said matter-of-factly. Then, upon seeing their shocked faces, she realized that she had given away her big secret._

"_You are the Hayden Heiress," Colin asked surprised._

"_That's smashing doll, that means you get to join the LDB!" _

"_I can't believe we didn't know there was a Hayden at Yale." Logan exclaimed, and upon seeing her confused look, explained that her grandfather was a cofounder._

"_I still can't believe that Reporter Girl is way richer than me!" Colin said, practically in shock._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Huh, who would a thought that Mary Gilmore was a Hayden? Imagine if this got around Chilton when we were still there" Tristan said.

"Yea, well, I have to get back to Logan but our number is 564-264-7468. Give me a call and we can grab a coffee sometime. I would really like to be friends." And then she left.

They had coffee later that week and developed a great platonic friendship.

AN2: The number has a hidden meaning. A wonder who can get it first! Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you did I have a couple one shots and one chapter fic called And Then She Fainted. Check it out and if you like it and you are interested in beta-ing it that would be totally great. Go to my profile if you want to see the dress she is wearing.


End file.
